Dying to Have Her Back
by LalaBurton1
Summary: et after Damon has let Elena go and he is torn to pieces. Stefan is just finding out from Caroline about Damon and Elena. Elena gets kidnapped and Damon goes to save her and proclaim his real feelings for her. Much deeper plot, please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, any characters, or plot formations. Some mentions of torture. If you dont approve turn back now. Hope you enjoy, please review!**

**Damon and Elena Epic**

The moment he closed the passenger door to Bonnie's prius Damon's heart broke in a million pieces. He had just sent the love of his life away, the last thing he would

ever want to do. He knew he did what had to be done but now he faced a heart break he knew he would never get over. After he was sure Jeremy was asleep, Damon

walked up the stairs in the cabin towards Elena's room. He entered slowly and took in the scent of her sweet perfume that still lingered in the air. He walked over to

the bed where piles of clothes lay from Elena's two hour prepping session this morning; the corners of his mouth turned up slightly at the thought of her and how long

she spent in the bathroom. Damon proceeded to sit on her bed and run his hands through his raven hair as tears began to run down his face at the thought of

everything he had just lost. Without Elena, Damon's life did not make sense. She was his everything; literally the one person that made his heart beat and gave him a

reason to keep going everyday. All he wanted right now was for Elena to be lying in bed and curled up in his arms so that he could protect her from the world. That

was when he got the text from Bonnie that changed his life _ . _. . .

The moment Bonnie started driving away from the cabin Elena allowed all of the tears she was holding in to fall all down her face. Bonnie tried her best to calm Elena

down but she would not listen to her.

_Shhhh Elena, it's gonna be alright; we will figure out a way to break the sire bond so you can be together_.

The only response was the sound of Elena choking on her own tears. All she wanted was to be back in Damon's arms. All of the sudden Bonnie's car came to

screeching halt and rolled over multiple times before she saw the horrid sight of Shane staking Elena multiple times before she finally passed out from the pain. They

had not staked her in the heart so they obviously needed her for something. As Hayley proceeded to pick Elena up and shove her into the trunk of Shane's car he

walked over to see if Bonnie was dead her alive. She quickly cast a spell to stop her breathing. Shane walked over and kicked Bonnie then yelled to Hayley

,_Hayley your crazy! You didn't have to kill her_!

She responded with _but it will make for a much better retaliation from Jeremy and can you imagine what Damon is going to do when he finds out we have Elena_?

Shane just shook his head proceeded to cover Bonnie's body with a blanket from the car and walked away to join Hayley.

Stefan had just had the shock of his life. He had just heard Caroline utter the words that he refused to accept _Elena and Damon slept together_. His world fell apart

immediately. His brother and the woman he loved the most betrayed him. He got up and threw his glass of whiskey against the wall. The next thing he knew he felt a

pair of hands on his shoulders begging him to calm down. Caroline.

_Stefan, stop it! You're the one that broke up with Elena; you knew that she loved Damon!_

The next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor wiping blood from the back of his head. Apparently he had lunged at Caroline and she came at him even harder.

"I'm so sorry Car, I don't know what happened I am just so angry." Bringing her hand to his face, _it is okay Stefan, I get that your mad about Elena but you had a _

_mutual agreement to break up and this is one of the consequences that you have to face. You just have to move on and find a way to deal with it without going off the _

_rails_. He turns around stroking his hands through his hair,

_you know what? Your right! I need a change of pace and scenery, I can't stay here and watch the Elena and Damon love fest anymore_.

This worried Caroline, she just knew that he was going to guilt himself into turning off the switch and becoming the ripper again.

_But where will you go_? _Paris, the city of love_.

This made Caroline jealous, she wanted so badly to start over in a new city without the Mystic Falls drama. She made up her mind right then and there what she was going to do

. _Well then, I am coming with you._

The moment Damon receive the text he leaped into action mode.

_Jeremy!_ he yelled as loud as his lungs would allow. _What is it Damon? What's wrong? We gotta go. Now! The girls are in trouble!_

Jeremy always trusted Damon when it came to Elena. He never questioned him, only slipped his shoes on, grabbed a gun from the closet and headed out the door.

Damon nodded his head at his head realizing the bond that he and Jeremy now shared and followed him to the car.

When Elena woke everthing was black at first due to the grogginess and then she felt the searing pain all over her body. She had no idea what could feel like a

thousand knives going through her body. Then it dawned on her, one word. Vervain. She finally opened her eyes to see that she was tied to a wall in some type of

wood shed with vervain poisoned ropes. That still didn't explain the knive pain… then she realized that someone had staked her several times on the front of her body.

This made it only hurt worse. Who would do this? She wasn't sure but whoever it was would pay dearly when Damon found out. Then it dawned on her, Damon has no

idea because he basically broke up with her and she had to leave. She then remembered the heartbreak and that pain was worse than her current state. He did not

care about what happen to her anymore, he made her leave because he thought that she did not love him. He obviously did not know what real love was. Elena just

stood there and let the tears fall and thought if there was anyone that would come to save her. The next thing she knew everything went black again as a searing pain

shot through her side as she heard a familiar voice call her name.

Damon drove like a mad man following the directions that Bonnie had given him. As little Gilbert chattered away with his worrying aloud. Damon was more angry

than he had ever been in his life. The only thing he could see was her face in his mind. He pulled off the road where he saw Bonnie's prius beaten to pieces lying in the

ditch while Bonnie stood in the middle of the road waving her hands frantically like the crazy witch she was. Damon laughed very quietly to himself at that fact. He unlocked the door and waved

_hey judgy im leaving little Gilbert with you._ He looked and Jeremy _get out and get back to the lake house. Take care of her and don't do anything stupid. But where are you going? To save her and kill Shane. Be back later, Don't wait up. _

And with that he was gone. Jeremy swiftly jumped out of the car and embraced Bonnie in his arms.

_I'm so glad your okay. Me too, are you sure we shouldn't follow him?, _Bonnie replied while hugging Jeremy closer._ No, he will always save Elena. _

Damon was finally alone with his thoughts to drive him insane. How could he be so stupid to listen to Stefan about letting Elena go? He knew how he felt about her,

he was only afraid that the sire bond was affecting how she really felt about him. He should have listened to Elena when she was explaining what Tyler said about how

the sire bond really affects a person. He knew that He loved Elena and that she loved him. That was all that should really matter. All he could think about was lying in

bed with his arms strongly around her tiny waist while kissing up and down her neck. He cherished every moment he had with her and now he sent her away and may

not ever see her again. Damon knew that Elena was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was his reason for living. He hated to admit it but she

was changing him; she made him a better person. He also was wise enough to realize that he changed her to; he challenged her and made her question her life. Most

people would say that he is bad for her based on his reputation, but she saw past his exterior and into the deep caring person he was. He was then overcome with

rage. Shane and whoever was involved would pay. He did not know exactly where he was going, but he had a pretty good idea.

He pulled up to the Lockwood mansion not knowing exactly what to find. He did not know what really brought him here, but he had a feeling that Elena was nearby.

That was something that Damon never understood, he could always sense how she felt and even her presence at times; they were connected deeper than anyone

realized. He heard a subtle yelp and crying that only someone with vampire senses could hear. He made his way swiftly but quietly to the back of the house towards

the ancient woodshed that housed the Lockwood's fancy lawnmower, he rolled his eyes at their expensive tastes. When he reached the door he heard Shane and that

stupid mutt Hayley muttering about witches and getting revenge on Klaus. He knew at that instant that he would kill both of them in an instant. He crept around to the

back stealthily and opened the door to find Elena tied to the back wall with what smelled like vervain ropes and stakes all through her abdomen. He could also hear

her crying. His heart broke at this; it was the most painful moment of his existence thus far. Before he could act he saw Shane and Hayley burst through the side door

with a gun filled with wooden stakes. He instantly ran towards Elena yelling her name as Shane shot her right towards her heart. Damon looked at Elena and she

mouthed _I love you_ as the stake hit her. Damon turned around prepared to wreak havoc on anyone that touched his precious Elena.


End file.
